Loxias Crown (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former Hydra agent | Education = | Origin = Living Vampires | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie | First = Spider-Man Vol 1 #76 | HistoryText = Crown tracked down scientist William Fields to the campus of Empire State University. Arriving at his home on Christmas Eve, Crown slew Fields, but allowed Marjory Fields and son to escape. Before departing, he confronted the boy, Todd, and swore that they would meet again. Seven years after slaying William Fields, Crown returned to ESU, and took Dr. Sydney Lanning and a room full of scientists hostage in Research Building Number 3, aided by a group of masked goons. Turning on an unstable energy generator built by Fields, Crown demanded that Lanning hand over the generator and Fields' notes, or else he would let the generator overload and explode, killing them all. Ordering his men to kill two students who'd just wandered in, Crown also killed a scientist who attempted to flee. Before he could make any further demands, Spider-Man and a new S.H.O.C. burst into the room and incapacitated Crown's thugs. Recognizing S.H.O.C. as a different man than the one he knew, Crown grabbed both heroes as his hostages fled. With the generator beyond the point of no return, Crown planned to allow it to explode, bathing him in its energies and granting him phenomenal power. Distracted by a face full of web-fluid, Crown released Spider-Man and S.H.O.C., who threw him and his goons into a spatial rift, allowing S.H.O.C. to absorb the energy released by the exploding generator. Crown journeyed to Andrea Janson's private island, where he embraced her and inspected her new experimental subject, Morbius. Taking his lover and the living vampire to the Staten Island mansion of Hydra's Maggia representative, Vincente Fortunato, he was given the secret identity of SHOC and sent to capture him. Intercepting Aiken and fellow ESU students Peter Parker and Abby Levin with a group of Hydra storm troopers, Crown threatened to kill Parker unless Aiken came with him. He teleported SHOC, Parker, and his troops back to Fortunato's residence, leaving Levin behind. Crown conferred with Fortunato and Hydra leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker on Janson's experiments on the captive SHOC. As Fortunato and Strucker left, Crown bade farewell to Janson before teleporting away. Returning shortly afterwards, Crown arrived to find SHOC missing and Dr. Janson slain. Swearing vengeance upon her killer Hammerhead, Crown took a Hydra airship to his apartment building, which also housed Parker, SHOC, and Morbius. As his men engaged in a brutal firefight with Hammerhead's fellow gangsters, Crown took on SHOC and prepared to overload his armor, killing them all. As he casually blew away Hammerhead, darkforce energy began to destroy the building. He quickly struck down both SHOC and Spider-Man, but was prevented from finishing them off when Morbius attacked him. As they grappled, SHOC and Spider-Man sent Crown's energy field back to the Hydra ship. In the resulting explosion, the ship was destroyed, and both Crown and Morbius disappeared. Living in the sewers beneath New York City, Hunger began abducting citizens off the streets and keeping them prisoner in a subterranean chamber. Among his victims were a number of Morlocks, including their leader, Callisto. Hunger abducted Jeff, leaving his significant other Melissa catatonic with shock. When Bugle reporters Peter Parker and Betty Brant investigated the scene, he knocked Parker out and kidnapped Brant. Returning to the sewers as Spider-Man and joined by Marrow, the two discovered his cache of as-yet unharmed victims and soon confronted Hunger himself. Accompanied by a flock of bats, Hunger was dismayed to see his "cattle" escaping and vowed to slake his thirst on the two heroes instead. Grabbing them, he was confused when Spider-Man called him a "vampire", and let them go when he was attacked from behind by Flash Thompson, who had followed the web-slinger. Discarding Thompson and snatching Marrow once more, Hunger was denied a meal once more when Spider-Man pummeled him. His mind clouded, Hunger retreated, transforming into energy and blasting through the ceiling and into the sky, accompanied by his bats. Hunger was then re-apprehended and contained by agents of Stewart Ward. Hunger crashed a meeting between the Kingpin, Jimmy-Six, and a number of lower captains of Maggia families. Setting the building on fire, Hunger slew a number of the captains, but Fisk and Six escaped. Transforming a number of mobsters into his thralls, Hunger began damaging the operations of the Maggia. Blade, Spider-Man, and a gangster named Mutt tracked Hunger down to an abandoned Roxxon plant, destroying nearly all of his vampire gangsters along the way. Destroying the firearms of Mutt and Blade, Hunger used his energy powers to summon Spider-Man and Blade to him, where he planned to use them to replenish his vampire army. Before he could do so, Mutt slew T-Bone, Hunger's last remaining thrall. Weakened, Hunger fled. | Powers = * Pseudo-Vampirism: Hunger has been transformed into a being similar to a vampire and, as a result after being attacked by Morbius the Living Vampire. He is not a true vampire as the source of his transformation is scientific. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hunger possesses super-human strength . **'Superhuman Speed:' Hungers can move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of a human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hunger's enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' Hunger's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond normal human. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hunger's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of a human. **'Superhuman Acute Senses:' Hunger's senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. Hunger is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Hunger possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues. **'Fangs & Claws:' Like supernatural vampires, Hunger possesses elongated canines that he uses to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. **'Vampire Creation:' Like true vampires, Hunger is able to transform individuals into pseudo-vampires like himself by draining them of all their blood. Hunger has control over the pseudo-vampires he creates. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * S.H.O.C. Armor: when working with Hydra he wore S.H.O.C. Armor which gave him the ability to channel "negative energy" and fire energy blasts. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/hungercrownspdrmn.htm }} Category:Living Vampires